This is an open-label, NPH human insulin controlled, randomized (1:1), stratified, parallel group study in adult subjects with Type II diabetes. The study consists of up to a four-week screening phase, followed by a 28-week treatment phase. Visits will occur at Screen, Week 0 (Baseline), 1, 4, 8, 12, 20 and 28. On three occasions subjects will be admitted to the GCRC for 24-hour plasma glucose profiles. These will occur at Baseline and at Weeks 8 and 28.